This invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus that mounts an electronic component on a print board after a recognition processing unit performs recognition processing based on the result of imaging of the electronic component performed by a recognition camera.
Such an electronic component mounting apparatus is generally disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. Hei 8-78893. The prior art usually positions components with leads such as connectors by performing recognition processing of the lead (electrode or ball) or molding only. In this case, pre-registered information on the lead and molding is all that is used for the recognition processing, and the position and the angle of the electronic component are calculated based on the result of the recognition processing.
However, when the position of a component with a lead such as a connector is determined based only on the position recognition of the tip of lead, an accurate angle relative to the molding could not be obtained due to the poor accuracy of the electronic component itself. Thus, in some cases, the pins and extrusions extending from the molding are not accurately engaged with the holes formed in a print board.
Therefore, a feature of this invention is to accurately mount components with pins and extrusions extending from the molding, such as connectors, such that the pins and extrusions are accurately engaged with the holes formed in a print board.
The invention provides an electronic component mounting apparatus having a recognition camera for imaging an electronic component and a recognition processing unit for performing recognition processing based on the results of the imaging, so that the electronic component can be mounted on a print board. The apparatus includes a memory which stores information regarding a use of the result of the recognition processing performed by the recognition processing unit and a control unit which derives the information regarding the use of the result of the recognition processing, wherein the recognition processing performed by the recognition processing unit is performed on different locations of the electronic component and the information regarding the use of the result of the recognition processing is stored in the memory for each of the locations. The invention also provides a method for mounting an electronic component on a print board comprising the steps of imaging of the electronic component, performing a recognition processing based on results of the imaging for a first and a second group of locations, deriving information regarding a use of the results of the recognition processing, and placing the electronic component.
In this invention, the use involves calculating the amount of positioning adjustment of the electronic component or dimensional inspection of lead bending, for example.